Vehicles may include a light assembly disposed near a forward end of the vehicle for illuminating the forward direction of the vehicle. These forward facing light assemblies may be referred to as a headlamp assembly or a headlight. Each light assembly may be equipped with multiple LED light modules used for a high beam function, and multiple LED light modules used for a low beam function. The light assembly is an important part of the aesthetics of the vehicle. Many drivers desire that the light assembly provides a unique and distinctive look to the vehicle.